Cleaning House (The Landscape)
This is a summation of episode 22 of the Landscape Campaign. The intrepid heroes gather up as much of Broxinullst's abandoned hoard as they can carry, and head back to Grem's Slide to purchase the magical reagents they need to cure Glasshaven 's curse. Along the way they spot an Esakar scouting party less than a day's march from Grem's Slide. In town the clock tower is nearly completed, Wong gladly trades for the items they need, and Valerie gets some child support money from Johann. The group moves on to Glasshaven and conducts the ritual, everyone pitching in to ensure it goes smoothly. The curse is lifted, and the townsfolk gather to discuss their next move. It seems they are without food or goods to trade, and definitely don't have anything to reward the adventurers with. Upon leaving town, the party spots an incoming army of dragonborn - at least 150 soldiers - heading straight for Glasshaven. They rush back and tell the villagers to flee. Just as the adventurers are getting to the gates, Mac collapses and writhes in pain, his body undergoing a sudden and terrible change. Before his friends eyes, Mac's armour bursts open and two extra arms grow from his torso, the skin on his extremities becomes scaly and bluish, and the draconic brand on his chest - Ashadon - heals over and leaves freshly grown skin in its place. With no time to lose and the dragonborn on their heels, the group takes cover and uses Darvin's newfound genie abilities to cause a distraction to mask their escape. The group's first stop is to see what Linger has to say about Mac's transformation, but they arrive at Windcresent Bluff to find Linger and her hoard absent - and her companion Aveven horribly mutilated and dead, evidently murdered by another dragon. Various clues lead the group to believe it may have been the work of Broxinullst. In a desperate attempt to learn what is going on, the group venture onward to the Eight Straight Teeth of Ashadon to visit the tiefling lich Tulan. The mountain range is surrounded by a violent lightning storm, and getting to Tulan's chamber is difficult and dangerous. Braving the weather, the group is greeted by Tulan and he gives them a breakdown of Broxinullst's capture in the Magic Lamp . The titanium dragon was too powerful and too greedy, his former allies - Ashadon, Frichadar, and Ounjerul joined forces to create the lamp and entrap Broxinullst within it. Now that the elder dragon is free, his terrible reign is sure to be ten times worse, now that his madness has been compounded by half a millennium in captivity. Tulan suggests that the group's best chance of recapturing Broxinullst may be allying themselves with the very chromatic dragons that they had set out to kill. Tophat hopes there is an alternative and lets the group know about Gust and Roger - a bronze and a copper dragon Linger was formerly aligned with. Category:Landscape episode Category:Episode